


Was für ein wunderbares Gefühl

by orphan_account



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach seiner Lähmung kann Ray Gillette endlich seine Beine wieder spüren. Das hat er Dr. Krieger zu verdanken, der ihn allerdings auch kurz darauf dabei hilft, die erste Erektion wieder zubekommen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was für ein wunderbares Gefühl

Erst vor wenigen Stunden waren Ray Gilettes Beine wieder von der Lähmung geheilt worden, auch wenn der Mann es kaum glauben konnte. Das wie vielte Mal war das noch gleich gewesen? Das zweite? Ja, das zweite Mal. Gut, er konnte sich immer noch nicht ganz damit abfinden, dass er Roboter-Beine hatte, aber hey, Roboter-Beine waren besser als gar keine Beine. Abgesehen davon sah man es ja auch nicht. Aber Ray spürte es. Unter seiner menschlichen Haut floss unterhalb der Gürtellinie kein Blut mehr, sondern Strom. Aber im Moment war ihm das egal. Er stand unter der kochend heißen Dusche und ließ das Wasser auf seinen Körper hinab prasseln. Das tat so gut – Es war so ein wunderbares Gefühl. Er hatte sich die letzte Zeit ganz schön gehen lassen. Na ja, aber zugegeben war es auch alles andere als einfach gewesen Gesangslehrer für Cherlene spielen zu müssen und auch noch gelähmt zu sein. Aber jetzt war wenigstens das Letztere endlich zu ende. Er konnte endlich wieder stehen. Und er genoss es. Er konnte seine Beine wieder spüren, laufen und rennen, mit den Zehen wackeln und sogar endlich wieder eine Erektion bekommen. Obwohl... Da es sowieso niemanden gab, mit dem er Sex haben könnte, spielte das für ihn kaum eine Rolle. Er hatte seit Jahren keinen Sex mehr gehabt. Aber bei ISIS gab es ja auch keinen einzigen schwulen Mann und für Kontakte außerhalb der Arbeit hatte er schon lange keine Zeit mehr gehabt. Und jetzt, wo er auch noch arbeitslos war und sich mit acht anderen Leuten, die größtenteils alle entweder vollkommen bescheuert oder drogensüchtig waren, eine Villa teilen musste, hatte er sowieso keine Chance mehr gehabt, jemanden kennen zulernen. 

Der blonde Mann stieg aus der Dusche und trocknete sich ab. Dann wickelte er das Handtuch um seine Hüfte, schmierte sich weißen Rasierschaum ins Gesicht und rasierte sich gründlich – bis auf seinen Bleistiftbart – und ging danach in seinen Schlafraum, den er sich mit Cyril teilte. Überraschender Weise war es allerdings nicht Cyril, der auf dem Bett neben dem von Ray saß, sondern Krieger war es. Er trug ausnahmsweise mal nicht seinen weißen Laborkittel, sondern nur ein helles Hemd mit Krawatte und eine braune Hose. Ray runzelte die Stirn und schaute den brünetten Mann fragend an. "Was machen Sie denn hier?", fragte er irritiert.  
"Ach... Na ja. Ich habe auf meine Bildschirme, von den Kameras, die ich hier überall platziert habe, gestarrt, und dabei gesehen, dass Cyril mal wieder seiner Sexsucht nachgeht, mit Cherlene, Archer nur am trinken ist, Pam Koks frisst, Woodhouse sich Heroin gespritzt, Lana Schwangerschaftsübungen oder sowas macht und Malory Sex mit Ron hat, der zu Besuch hier ist. Nur Sie waren alleine und offenbar gelangweilt, genau wie ich.", erklärte der Wissenschaftler so, als sei es das Normalste der Welt.  
"Sie haben mich beim Duschen beobachtet?!"  
"Das brauch Ihnen doch nicht peinlich sein. Sie haben einen tollen Körper. Und ich wette, Sie sind froh darüber, wieder brauchbare Beine zu haben, was?"  
"Krieger, Sie haben mich nicht beim Duschen zu beobachten!" Ray war außer sich vor Wut. Das Krieger ihn nackt gesehen hatte, störte ihn nicht mal sonderlich, aber dass der andere Mann so tat, als sei das vollkommen normal und nichts schlimmes, jemanden zu bespannen - Das trieb die Wut in den blonden Mann hoch.  
"Tut mir leid. Ich fühle mich nur so einsam." Der Wissenschaftler senkte den Kopf und starrte traurig auf den Boden  
"Einsam?" Ray senkte seine Stimme. "Was ist denn mit Ihrer virtuellen Freundin?"  
"Die ist doch nur virtuell. Nicht echt. Ich sehne mich danach, einen echten Menschen zu berühren, berührt zu werden, geküsst zu werden, richtigen Sex zu haben..." Ray seufzte und setzte sich neben Algernop Krieger auf's Bett. Dann legte er den Mann eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich verstehe genau, wie du dich fühlst. Mir geht es auch so. Warum sind nur alle hier so glücklich, bis auf wir beide?"  
"Na ja, sie sind eben dumm und machen sich um kaum was Sorgen. Außerdem sind fast alle hier irgendwo nach süchtig."  
"Tja, das stimmt wohl."

Die beiden Männer schwiegen für eine Weile. Dann schaute Algernop Ray plötzlich mit seinen grünen Augen an. Seine Augen sind der Wahnsinn. So grün, wie Smaragde, so groß und strahlend, dachte sich der blonde Mann, während er in die Augen des Wissenschaftlers zurückstarrte.  
"Hast du Lust auf Sex?", fragte dieser dann plötzlich.  
"Ist das dein Ernst?"  
"Ja."  
"Du... Und... Ich?" Ray zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
"Ja."  
"Hattest du überhaupt schon mal Sex mit einem Mann?"  
"Nein. Aber ich denke, ich verstehe das Prinzip."  
"Nein – Nein. Ich weiß, auf was für krankes Zeug du so stehst. Das mache ich nicht mit." Ray musste daran denken, wie Krieger verrückten Würge-Sex mit Cheryl oder Cherlene oder Carol oder wie auch immer sie genannt werden wollte, hatte.  
"I-Ich will ganz normalen Sex mit dir haben."  
"So? Was verstehst du denn unter normalem Sex?"  
"Das gleiche wie du. Schätze ich." Krieger überlegte einen Moment lang und nickte dann.  
"Also nichts krankes?"  
"Nö, nö, nö."  
"Ganz normaler Sex?"  
"Yup, yup, yup."

Ray konnte nicht leugnen, dass er Krieger körperlich anziehend fand. Er hatte einen schönen Körper, dichtes, brünettes Haar, einen ordentlich getrimmten Bart und diese wunderbaren, grünen Augen. Aber irgendwie hatte er Angst vor Sex mit ihm. Doch anderseits... Er fühlte sich wirklich einsam, ungeliebt und sehnte sich nach Körperkontakt. Genau wie Krieger offenbar auch. 

"Na gut. Lass es uns tun." Ray fing dann langsam an die Schultern des Anderen zu streicheln. Dr. Krieger liebkoste Rays Hals sanft und entlockte dem blonden Mann so ein leises Stöhnen. Ray nahm das Gesicht seines Gegenübers in den Händen und küsste ihn liebevoll und zärtlich. Kriegers Lippen waren weich und warm. Sein Bart kitzelte ihn leicht, aber es war ein angenehmes kitzeln. Krieger strich nun mit seinen Fingern über Rays nackte Brust. Die Finger waren ziemlich warm, fast schon schwitzig, aber hinterließen ein angenehmes, heißes Kribbeln auf der Haut des anderen Mannes. Ray merkte, wie nervös Krieger war, und versuchte ihn zu entspannen, indem er ihm sanft durchs Haar fuhr und ihn immer wieder kurz küsste. 

Krieger öffnete plötzlich seine eigene Krawatte und warf sie achtlos auf den Boden. Ray knöpfte nun auch noch Kriegers Hemd auf und strich über seine Brust. Krieger schlüpfte schnell komplett aus seinem Hemd und spürte, wie seine Hose immer enger wurde. Auch unter Rays Handtuch konnte er schon eine leichte Beule erkennen, was ihn selbst nur noch mehr erregte. Er legte seinen Hand auf den Oberschenkel des anderen und streichelte ihn dort. Ray stöhnte und öffnete Kriegers Gürtel. Die Hose zog er sich selber auf, und legte sich dann neben Ray ins Bett. Sie küssten sich wieder, diesesmal um einiges wilder – Krieger biss seinen Gegenüber leicht auf die Lippe, woraufhin Ray Krieger ziemlich fest biss. Krieger stöhnte und öffnete endlich Rays Handtuch. Er umfasste den harten Penis mit seiner Hand und zog den Schaft dann hoch und runter, was Ray fast um den Verstand brachte. Viel zu lange hatte er sowas nicht mehr erlebt. Doch Krieger ging noch weiter. Er rutschte runter zu Rays Knien.  
"Sicher, dass du das willst?", fragte Ray. Doch Krieger nickte nur. "Mmhh", murmelte er dann und fuhr mit seiner Zunge über Rays Eichel. Dann nahm er seinen Schwanz komplett in den Mund. Ray konnte sich kaum zusammenreißen und stand kurz vor dem Orgasmus. "Bitte – Ich komme gleich.", stöhnte er und zog an Kriegers Haaren. Es war ihm etwas peinlich, dass er so schnell kam, aber das letzte Mal Sex war einfach definitiv schon zu lange her. Krieger schluckte alles, auch wenn der andere das niemals von ihm verlangt hätte. Aber es schien dem Wissenschaftler zu gefallen. Nun zog Ray den brünetten Mann wieder zu sich hoch und rutschte dafür selber bis zu seinen Knien. Es war irgendwie ein wirklich schönes und gutes Gefühl, den Penis des brünetten Mannes zu verwöhnen, auch wenn Ray das niemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Er hätte sich noch eher Sex mit Cyril vorstellen können und das, obwohl Cyril wirklich nicht besonders attraktiv war. 

Aber Krieger war einfach... Gruselig. Illegale Kämpfe mit Straßenpennern, ein Hologramm als Freundin, Tauchanzüge aus Menschenhaut, Klone, mutierte Tiere... Nein, das war für Ray wirklich zu viel. Viel zu viel. Aber im jetzigen Moment merkte man nichts von der Verrückheit des Mannes. Er lag da auf dem Bett, die Augen geschlossen, leises Stöhnen, die Hände neben sich in das Bettlaken gekrallt. Wie ein ganz normaler Mann. Auch er brauchte nicht lange für seinen Orgasmus. 

"Das hat sich so gut angefühlt.", hauchte er mit einer schweren Stimme und Ray legte sich wieder neben ihn hin.  
"Ja, das hat es wirklich.", gab auch Ray zu. Krieger schaute ihn wieder in die Augen und streichelte seine Wange. Dann küsste er ihn sanft und voller Leidenschaft. Ray gefiel der Kuss wieder sehr gut. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass der durchgeknallte Wissenschaftler so liebevoll und zärtlich sein konnte. Die beiden küssten sich ziemlich lange und mehrmals. Es war, als klebten ihre Lippen aneinander und keiner der beiden wollte wirklich loslassen.  
"Würdest du es wieder mit mir tun?", fragte Krieger auf einmal leise, als er für einen kurzen Moment von dem Blonden abließ, nur um danach an seinem Hals zu saugen und ihn weiter zu streicheln.  
"Gerne. Solange du nicht irgendwas krankes machen willst."  
"Das habe ich dir doch vorhin schon versprochen." Ray schmunzelte und legte seinen Arm um den anderen Mann. Dann legte er seinen Kopf auf Kriegers nackte Brust, schloss seine Augen und lauschte dem Herzschlag. Was für ein wunderbares Gefühl.


End file.
